You Can't Fix What Was Never Whole
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: Set in Season One on. Another Sisfic with a twist! Rose never asked for this. To be unwanted and unloved. To be adopted by a crazy from a man who only wanted his two sons. When she finally has the chance to get away, someone appears to pull her back. Rated M for language.
1. Have You No Hope?

**Unknown POV**

The subject of his hunt stood two shelves ahead of him, and he could just make out her form through the books. The man rounded towards the door and left the quiet (Emerson) library. Turning back to look at the girl one last time, his eyes flashed a vivid yellow.

I slammed my head down onto the hard cover of my Psychology textbook and sighed. Why had I even taken this class?! I'm a Criminal Justice major for god sake! Well, I mean I guess it could maybe help a little for future cases and such, but at the moment it really didn't seem worth the trouble. With the extra work/study load for finals, plus the lack of sleep due to nightmares, I was running on the last of my energy.

Dragging a hand down my face, I rubbed my tired eyes and headed to the kitchen to get a coffee. A beer certainly wouldn't keep me awake at the moment. Leaning against the counter I jumped about a foot in the air and reached for my knife when the phone rang. Feeling relief flood my body, I didn't bother checking the caller ID before I picked up.

"Hello? Who's calling at," I glanced at my watch quickly,"3 AM?" The voice that replied made me freeze.

"Rose! Please let me talk before you hang up this time! You really need to come home. It's a... Job. It's not safe for you anymore. Come back to where you belong." I growled under my breath.

"Dad, I haven't spoken to or seen you in 4 years for a reason. I have an actual life now, and I don't plan on leaving it anytime soon. For you to make something up just to get me to come home and do one of your fucking jobs for you is sick and twisted. If you really wanted to actually see me and not just do your dirty work, you would come in visit. Don't call this number again." I hung up quickly, trying to control the anger running through me.

Sighing, I dumped the rest of my coffee down the sink and reached in the fridge for a beer. As soon as I had grabbed it, the phone rang again, causing me to slam my head on the fridge.

"Who in Gods name is this!?" I growled out.

"Aww Rosie that's no way to answer the phone." I paled. It was the voice of the man who had been trailing me for the past week. Based on what little detail I had on him so far, there was a high chance it was a demon. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath.

"Who are you and what do you want? I can tell you right now if you are what I think you are, I will send you straight back to the fiery pit you came from." I said threateningly. I was so not in the mood for this.

"I'd like to see you try. Now lets get down to business. My offer still stands, and it will until the end of the week. When that time is up, I'll get what I want from you whether it be willingly or not." He laughed out. I rubbed my forehead attempting to ease the growing headache.

"I believe you already know my answer. Now leave me the fuck alone." Mr. Creepy-Stalker-Guy gave a long suffering sigh.

"You and Sammy are so alike." I pulled the phone away from my ear, confused.

"Who the hell is Sammy?" I asked, but he had already hung up.

**Dean POV**

"Dean, I need you to listen carefully. I'm going on a hunting trip. I'll be gone for a while. Don't look for me, don't let anyone know I'm gone. You got that?" I nodded, used to these orders.

"Now, if I'm gone for more than a week I want you to go find Sam. I don't care what it takes, you keep him safe alright?" I turned sharply to look at my Dad.

"Wait, what? Dad we haven't seen him in four years. He's not exactly going to come easily." He sighed.

"I know. Do what you can. Now your going to hate me for this if you don't already. Sam probably more so." I glared at him suspiciously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat at the kitchen chair of the shitty hole in the wall we were staying in now.

"Rachel." At that word my head was filled with memories long buried and I stumbled back into the counter holding my head. Shaking it to clear my thoughts, I rounded on him.

"Son of a Bitch! What was that? And who the hell is in my head?!" I practically growled. He looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Your sister and Sam's twin. I need you to find her."

**Rose's POV**

Three days later (Tuesday), I hurried to my Psychology class for my final exam. If I got there a few minutes early I would be able to ask some questions. Slinging my bag further on my shoulder, I passed some idiot leaning against his classic car.

When I passed, out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance at a picture and jog to catch up to me. Nervously, I sped up, seeing the building about 30 feet away.

"Rachel! Rachel wait." My steps faltered as I paled. No. Not that name. I had left it all behind for a reason. If it was another freaking demon, I wasn't about to be the one to deal with it. I began to jog a little faster. Almost there- I felt his hand fall onto my shoulder, preventing me from moving any further.

"Rachel? Dude seriously turn around." I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him while reaching into my pocket for a vial of holy water. Cautiously, I looked up at him. Strong jaw, short hair, a little scruff and green eyes. He was the same height as me, but he looked like he had a bit more muscle, meaning he would overpower me easily. Overall he looked normal, but that's what they all looked like while wearing a meat suit.

"I haven't been called that name in a VERY long time. What do you want?" I asked, distracting him while I pulled the stopper of the bottle. He sighed.

"I'm-," before he could get anymore out, I splashed him with the blessed water and backed away quickly. He rolled his eyes and spat out the water in his mouth.

"Well at least you know how to defend yourself. Dean Winchester. I think you might want to hear what I have to say." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sorry Kid, but I've got a final to get to. So bye, have a- well I would say long happy life but that's unlikely if I am correct about my assumption of your career choice-, and forget I ever existed. It's better this way." Before he could convince me otherwise, I had turned and hurried into the building without a backwards glance.


	2. Mending Broken Bridges

Hey guys! Please leave some reviews of what you think of this story! I tried to make the sis-fix theme my own a bit, so it's not as repetitive as the others! Criticism helps thank you!

Previously:  
"I'm-," before he could get anymore out, I splashed him with the blessed water and backed away quickly. He rolled his eyes and spit out the water in his mouth.

"Well at least you know how to defend yourself. I'm Dean Winchester and it might be best if you came with me."

-  
I froze slightly before laughing.

"Come on man, I may look it, but I ain't stupid. What the hell do ya want?" He frowned. Before he could even open his mouth to reply however, I cut him off again.

"You know what, I don't really care. Whatever it is your here for, I'm not interested. I've got to get to class. See you hopefully never." Giving him the middle finger salute, I turned to head into the building, only to slam into the chest of yet ANOTHER man.

This one however was wearing a plaid shirt, and was built more like a Sasquatch than Dean. Sighing deeply I allowed my head to thump back against the strangers chest in exasperation.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked, hoping they may just give me a reprieve. Cuz the world is just fantastic like that. Dean snorted from behind me as Sasquatch awkwardly moved away.

"Not a chance. Come on. We can talk at the hotel." Groaning, I decided I would at least make this as hard as possible. Making myself a deadweight, I planted my feet into the ground. Dean made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before swinging me over his shoulder. Sighing deeply again, I won't limp.

"You know I can claim this was kidnapping now."  
-

The hole-in-the-wall hotel room was as tacky and unoriginal as any other. The only thing to make this one stand out was the strange array of objects housed inside. Two duffle bags rested by two individual beds, and guns laid out on the table in the middle of being cleaned. Temporary devils traps, wards, and salt linings were decorating the room.

Nodding to myself in acceptance, I turned back to the two men cautiously watching me from the doorway.

"Alright, care to explain why I have to miss my Phsycology exam for this? I'll have to stay an extra day to complete it. Not that I plan on going anywhere mind you." I started, noting the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

Rubbing a hand along his jaw, Dean moved to the rickety chair that sat by the table to sit.

"You might wanna sit down for this one." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Yeah, not likely.

"I'm sure I can handle it. It's been a while since anything held any shock value for me boys." This time it was Sam (I had learned his name when I had constructed my new favorite game: Annoy The Kidnappers) who sat down at the end of a bed, running a hand through his long hair.

Huh, I wonder if his hair is long enough to braid. Maybe put a bow in it? Oh! I could enter him in a pet showing! He could pass for Sasquatch anyways, might as well make some money off of it...

Fingers snapping in front of my face pulled me from my thoughts.

"We're you even listening to that?" Dean asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I, uh... Maybe?" No not at all. Sorry macho man. Got better things on my mind. Like pie... No, bad Rose, focus!

"I said, we aren't here about a hunt exactly. We have some information about your family." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. If this is what they wanted to tell me, this was an entire waist of time.

"First, if it has to do with my family, then yeah, it does have to do with hunting. Second, the first I've had any contact with my so called family was last night when I had an argument with my barely there Father. So whatever you've gotta say probably wont matter much to me." I stated plainly and bluntly. If they expected to make some kind of break through with me, I might as well warn them now.

"Come on Dean, maybe we shouldn't tell her. I don't want to ruin the life she has here. I know I didn't want to leave my own." Sam nervously turned to his brother (Thats what I had assumed anyways. I mean no one is that close, while bickering as much as they do unless they're siblings.), rubbing the back of his neck.

Looking back and forth between them, narrowing my eyes, I prepared to argue that just because I wouldn't care about the information didn't mean I didn't want to know. What was said next however, stopped me cold.

"We have to Sammy..." I blocked out the rest of what was coming out of Dean's mouth as I stumbled back slightly.

Sammy. Shit, was this him? 'You and Sammy are so alike.' My head spun as I gripped the desk next to me. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye 'Sammy' turned to me in worry.

"Hey are you alr-," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
"Do you know him?" I asked, a dangerous yet fearful edge added to my voice. Confusion clouded both their faces as they both stood up nervously. Sam cautiously moved a bit closer, and I backed further into the wall.

"Know who? Rose what are you talking about?" I clamped my eyes tightly shut for a moment, hoping this was all in my head. Seeing the same scene as when I closed them caused me an indescribable amount of panic.

"My stalker! The guy who keeps calling and asking me to like turn to his dark side or whatever!" Hearing this, Sam's face changed to a mix of worry, concern, and understanding, while Dean's twisted in anger. I whimpered pathetically as Dean got close enough to grip my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"Rose we aren't with anyone. This is very important. Did that man leave a name?" He asked firmly. I bit my lip and thought desperately looking for an answer. I had only referred to him as Mr. Creepy-Stalker-Dude but...

"Well, he did mention the name... Azazel."

Thanks for reading guys! Expect an update by next Tuesday! Please comment and leave me some feedback! Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
